sortinghatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Ted Wiggins
His name is Ted Wiggins. He speaks for the trees. {{Infobox |Box title = Rapunzel Gothel |image = File:laceyourhands.gif|245pxls |caption = "Oh, no. I totally did." |Row 1 title = House |Row 1 info = Gryffindor |Row 2 title = Year |Row 2 info = Third (3rd) |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = Fourteen |Row 4 title = Gender |Row 4 info = Male |Row 5 title = Family |Row 5 info = Ms. Wiggins, Grammy Norma |Row 6 title = Wand |Row 6 info = Elder; Horklump Bristle; 7.5"; Springy |Row 7 title = Pet |Row 7 info = N/A |Row 8 title = Birthday |Row 8 info = May 6, 1998 |Row 9 title = Patronus |Row 9 info = Unknown |Row 10 title = Home |Row 10 info = City of Salford, England Personality At the start of his adventure, Ted is a 14-year old and a typical young teenage boy. He schemes to get the attention of his crush, Audrey, who he tries and fails to act cool in front of. He's awkward and easily embarrassed by his family, but he is more polite towards them and than the teenage boy stereotype, at least. (He can be snarky with the Once-ler, though.) However, we quickly see that Ted will go to great lengths to impress Audrey. When he learns that she wants nothing more than a tree, he goes outside of town, which is forbidden, to get information on where to find one. This is something he does more out of blind affection and foolishness than courage, though. But the bravery does come. Ted comes to care not only about the trees, but about the old man he's met. He wants to help his town and the Once-ler both, and so he defies the rules even when threatened by the head of the town. He goes to great lengths, showing both courage and brains, to plant that final seed. In such, we see that he's a compassionate boy, as well. He starts out wanting just to impress Audrey, but becomes some who, well... Who cares. A whole awful lot, at that. Background Theodore Wiggins was raised by his muggle mother and maternal grandmother in Salford, England. Ted's (also muggle) father had left the family shortly after he was born, but they handled it well. The Wiggins family lived towards the East of Salford, far from the city's rural land. The area they lived in was dirty and very industrial, with little greenery to be found. Still, Theodore -- as Ted, as he started going by from an early age -- didn't know anything else, and was quite content with his life. It was a fairly quiet, average childhood. Until the Hogwarts letter came. Ted's mother was doubtful to say the least, and Ted wasn't quite certain, himself. It was his grandmother who found the idea fascinating and urged Ms. Wiggins to look into the school. Now Ted will be entering his third year, and he's starting to adjust pretty well to magic, although he misses being able to drive his scooter during the school year. His best class so far has been History of Magic, and he struggles notably in Herbology, having almost failed the class his first two years of school. School has also shown Ted how fascinating the natural world can be, and has started to plant a seed of inspiration to improve his home in him. Relationships Roommates Clint Barton : Munnah munnah Third Year Gryffindor Girls N/A : N/A Older/Younger Gryffindors Wilbur Robinson : Munnah munnah Amelia Jones : Munnah munnah Non-Gryffindor Third Years Doo doo doo doo : Munnah munnah Everyone Else Professor Strider : Munnah munnah Terezi Pyrope : Munnah munnah Trivia Key Facts *Munnah munnah Trivial Trivia *Munnah munnah See Also Kabby, the mun. External Links DW Profile